Good bye, My love
by Alifah Kim
Summary: Seorang Baekhyun yang ditinggal oleh pacarnya demi perusahaan ayahnya dan menikah dengan anak teman perusahaan ayahnya/BoysLove/CHANBAEK


***Good bye, My love***

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chap : 1/?**

 **Summary : Seorang Baekhyun yang ditinggal oleh pacarnya demi perusahaan ayahnya dan menikah dengan anak teman perusahaan ayahnya**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Typo (s)**

 _Happy readingggg..._

Disebuah taman terdapat seorang namja mungil yang sedang menunggu _namjachingu_ nya. Sudah bermenit-menit namja mungil itu menunggu disitu bahkan hari sudah ingin menjelang malam

"Hosh...hosh...Baekhh ap-apaahhkahh aku telat?"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang ke arah Baekhyun -namja mungil itu-

"Eh? Kau sudah datang Chan? Atur nafasmu dulu Channie~"

Chanyeolpun mengatur nafasnya dan mengambil air minum di samping badan Baekhyun. Dan mengaggukkan kepalanya

"Mian jika aku telat baek.."

"Gweanchana, aku juga baru saja sampai Chan."

Bohong. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menunggu dari jam 05.00 sore dan sekarang sudah jam 06.00. Tapi karna Baekhyun sungguh mencintai Chanyeol jadi dia rela menunggunya

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan belikan makanan di supermarket sebrang sana"

"Jangan lama-lama. Baek, saranghae"

"Kekeke... Nado~"

Chanyeol memandang tubuh Baekhyun dari kejauhan dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Chanyeol datang ke taman

' _Mian, Baek. Jika nanti aku menyakitimu tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa membantah perkataan appaku'_

Baekhyun sudah kembali karna tdak butuh bermenit-menit untuk membeli makanan dan minuman di sebrang sana. Dengan jailnya Baekhyun menempelkan minuman dingin di pipi Chanyeol yang sedang tiduran

Chanyeolpun refleks langsung terbangun dari tidurannya kemudian memandang Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahaha.. liat mukamu... hahaha..Park..hahah"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang sungguh lucu dengan mata yang dibulatkan, rambut ke atas semua, dan mulut yang berbentuk O seperti badut

"Berhenti tertawa Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ani.. hahaha"

"Baekhyun baby~"

"Ne?"

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol , sebuah benda yang sangat lembut menempel di bibir tipisnya. Sungguh itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, Sungguh diluar dugaan Baekhyun biasanya yang akan mencium duluan bukanlah Chanyeol melainkan Baekhyun tapi sekarang?.

Ciuman itupun berubah menjadi lumatan dan membawa mereka menaikkan gairah mereka masing-masing.

"Hmpptt...Chanhh.. Innihh.. mahsihh ditahhmann". Susah payah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata tersebut, namun sayang Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap dengan kegiatan menciumi bibir manis Byun Baekhyun(?)

"Chanyeolliehh~~"

Baekhyun masih tau malu jika di taman masih banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar sana walaupun hari sudah malam, dengan jurus aegyo andalannya akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya -terpaksa-

"Okok..."

"Ada apa denganmu Chan? Tidak biasanya kau menciumku duluan jika harus kusuruh."

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek, Percayalah. Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencium _namjachingu_ ku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Sesukamu aku mau kau apakan Chan, asal jangan menyakiti hatiku yang sudah mencintaimu" Ucap Baekhyun

Bukannya menjawab perkataan Baekhyun barusan Chanyeol hanya diam di dalam pelukan seorang Byun Baekhyun

"Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku, Baek?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu Park?! Tentu saja aku sungguh mencintaimu dari sedalam-dalamnya hatiku"

"Benarkah baby?"

"Iya, Park Chanyeolku sayang~~"

"Nado, nado saranghae baby Baek"

Chanyeolpun langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Tanpa mengetahui Baekhyun yang ingin jatuh dari tempat duduknya karna Chanyeol menabrakkan tubuhnya sangat kencang sehingga membuat Baekhyun mundur kebelakang.

' _Aku memang mencintaimu Baek , Tapi aku tidak janji jika hubungan ini tetap berlanjut '_

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Falshback**

"Apa maksud appa?! Menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal!"

"Sudah berani kau membentak appamu sendiri Park Chanyeol?!"

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan pikiran sang appa. Menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai! Itu bukanlah impian seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dia bermimpi dewasa nanti akan menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai, hidup bahagia, dan mengasuh anaknya kelak

"Aku membentak appa karna appa selalu berbuat semau appa tanpa persetujuanku!"

"Kau turuti perintah appa atau pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan mengakui appa sebagai appamu lagi?!"

Chanyeol seketika langsung bungkam. Sudah cukup dia ditinggal Eommanya karna penyakit mematikkan itu, kemudian sang kakak yang tidak tau kemana dan tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali

"Ba-Baiklah aku menuruti perintah appa! Tapi appa janji jangan pernah tinggalkan aku seorang diri"

"Appa berjanji Chan, ini juga demi kebaikan perusahaan appa yang sedang ada masalah. Mungkin jika tidak ada masalah appa tidak akan berbuat seperti ini kepadamu" Ucap sang appa

Perlahan demi perlahan Chanyeol mendekati sang appa dan memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa sadar sebuah butiran liquid(kgk tau nulisnya) jatuh mengenai baju sang appa

"Tapi tolong beri aku waktu appa karna aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang"

menganggukkan kepalannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman Chanyeol.

 ***Flashback End**

Hari mulai malam Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit karna udaranya sangat dingin alhasil Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pulang sebelumnya Chanyeol memberikan jaketnya kepada Baekhyun

Untung saja tadi dia membawa mobil. Jika membawa motor? Entah bagaimana badannya besok mungkin saja seperti mayat hidup dibayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol merinding

"Cepat Baek masuk!"

Tapi bukannya masuk Baekhyun malah memandang bulan yang menurutnya tidak bagus seperti biasanya

TIIN

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar klakson mobil di dekatnya

"Ppali.."

Baekhyunpun masuk dengan tidak ikhlas, Dia masih ingin memandang bulannya itu

Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali antara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar musik yang menggema di mobil tersebut

"Baek?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun biasanya dia akan banyak bicara jika ada lagu rock di mobil sang kekasih tetapi ketika lagu itu terputar justru Baekhyun malah diam, ternyata Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepala dia senderkan ke jendela

Chanyeol melihatnya tersenyum tipis melihat tidur Baekhyun yang menurutnya sungguh terlihat seperti puppy. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tempat duduk mobilnya dan menaruh kepala Baekhyun di tempat yang lebih nyaman tidak lupa juga memasangkan selt beat untuk menjaga keamanan

Tidak butuh waktu berjam-jam menuju apartemen mewah Chanyeol, sekarang saja mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir apartemen itu. Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur sangat pulas

Ya, seperti biasanya Chanyeol akan menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya seperti koala

CKLEK

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun si kasur king size miliknya. Melepaskan jaket dan sepatu yang masih melekat ditubuh Baekhyun kemudian mengambil selimut di lemari untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun

"jaljayo "

Satu kecupan di daratkan di kening Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sebelah Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai nampak di bumi, kegiatan para manusia juga mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Ntah kenapa Chanyeol bisa bangun dari awal

' _Apa yang aku mimpikan barusan?Akhh Baek, semoga kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti mimpi burukku tadi walaupun aku berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu'_

Chanyeol berdo'a dalam hati. Sungguh itu mimpi terburuk yang dia mimpikan pertama kali, seorang Byun Baekhyun meninggalkannya karna penyakit yang sama di deritakan oleh sang eomma

Itu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol takut setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya begitu saja

"Eunghh..."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah samping melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur king sizenya dia tidak lupa mengecup bibir Baekhyun atau biasa disebut morning

 _What do you mean?_

 _When you nod your head yes_

 _But you wanna say no_

 _What do you mean?_

 _When you don't want me to move_

 _But you tell me to go_

(What do you mean-JB)

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk, menggangu tidur cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun

"Halo? Chan?"

' _kenapa suara yeoja?'_ Batin Baekhyun bingung

"Kau tidak lupakan sekarang kita akan bertemu di restoran dekat apartemenmu?"

"Ka-Kau si-siapa?" Ucap Baekhyun gugup

"Kau masa tidak tau Chan? Bahkan appamu pasti sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah calon tunanganmu"

PRAK

Entah setan apa yang memasukki Baekhyun dengan teganya dia menjatuhkan handphone keluaran terbaru yang baru saja Chanyeol beli 2 minggu kemarin.

Setelah selesai mandi Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya menangis sesenggukkan dengan handphonenya yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua

"Baek, Gwea-"

"Bilang padaku Chan! Hiks. Bahwa kau ingin..hiks bertunangan dengan yeoja lain! Hiks"

Chanyeol semakin bingung, ada apa sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabkan?!"

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Aku tidak memiliki calon tunangan, baby"

"Lalu siapa itu Gayoung?! jika dia bukan calonmu, Park?!"

"Mi-mian Baek. Appaku menjodohkannya denganku, tapi aku janji baby bahwa kau saja yang kucintai bukan yeoja itu"

"Cihh.. Masih bisa kau membohongiku?!Sekarang temui saja di restoran depan apartemen ini dia sudah menunggumu"

"Tidak Baek, aku ti-"

"Cepat temui dia atau hubungan kita berhenti sampai sini Chan!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memotong omongan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang lemas Chanyeol memakai baju seadanya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di apartemen

"Hiks.. kenapa kau hikss tega Chan hiks"

Selama Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemennya Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menangis karna hal tersebut

.

.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang..."

Chanyeol memasukki apatemennya dengan lemas tapi tidak ada sautan sama sekali dari dalam apartemen

"Baek?"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh apartemen tapi tidak mendapatkan wujud Baekhyun

"Oh! Kau sudah datang Chan?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul di belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol kaget

"Kau dari mana saja hmm?"

"Tadi aku keluar sebentar membeli cemilan"

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku saja?"

"Kaukan sedang sibuk dengan tunanganmu itu"

Masih bisanya Baekhyun menampilkan eye smilenya walaupun dia sudah mengetahui apa cobaan yang akan terjadi nanti

"Ka-Kau tidak marah denganku lagikan?"

"Tidak kok Chan. Untuk apa aku marah denganmu mungkin itu tanda bahwa kita tidak disetujui oleh tuhan bahwa kita tidak boleh bersatu"

Shock. Itulah yang dipikiran Chanyeol kenapa Baekhyun bisa berbicara begitu? Apa Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol begitu mencintainy tapi jika disuruh Appa atau Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa memilihnya dua-duanya adalah orang yang Chanyeol cintai di dalam hidupnya sekarang

"Maafkan aku, jika aku memyakitimu Baek. Aku tidak bisa membantah apa perintah appa ini juga demi perusahaan appa yang sedang ada masalah"

Chanyeolpun langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"Gweanchana Chan"

Baekhyun membalas pelukkan Chanyeol dengan hati yang sungguh ingin menangis

 _'Aku harus bisa bertahan melawan ini untuk melihat acara pernikahanmu nanti , aku berjanji Chan!"_

TBC

Gimana? aneh?Abstrud?Gaje? XD. ini nulis cuma 1 jam loh :v aslinya ini mau oneshoot tapi dipikir-pikir lagi ntar kepanjangan ffnya :D jadi bikin berchapter aja dah XD

Review jangan lupa sesudah membacanya~~~


End file.
